yugiohfandomcom_el-20200213-history
Πρότυπο:MainPageTrivia
"Freed the Brave Wanderer", "Water Dragon", an unknown monster, and "Gagagigo" appear in the artwork of "Subspatial Battle". * "Aquamirror Illusion" is the first Trap Card specifically designed to Summon Ritual Monsters. * "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", along with "Dark Magician", are the only two cards that has been printed in all rarities other than Ultimate Rare. * "An Owl of Luck" is the Field Spell Card counterpart of "A Cat of Ill Omen". * The monsters in the artwork of "Dimension Explosion" are references to Chazz Princeton, Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Seto Kaiba, Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler. * "Drill Barnacle", "Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity", "Torpedo Fish" and either "Skull Servant" or "King of the Skull Servants" appear in the artwork of "Ghost Fleet Salvage". * "Gogiga Gagagigo", "Inpachi", "Invader of Darkness", "Marauding Captain" and "Freed the Brave Wanderer" appear in the artwork of "Memory of an Adversary. * The "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" card is Seto Kaiba's signature card. It shares its 3000 ATK with the rivals of other series, which are Chazz's "Armed Dragon LV10", Jack's "Red Dragon Archfiend", and Kite's "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". * "Ojama King", "Elemental HERO Air Neos", "Steam Gyroid", "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", "Dark Magician", "Gearfried the Iron Knight", "Skyscraper 2 - Hero City" and "Skyscraper" appear in the artwork of "Dimension Explosion". * All "Karakuri" monsters have the kanji for their "mdl" numbers located somewhere on their bodies. * "Ally of Justice Enemy Catcher" was the first attempt of the "Ally of Justice" organization to study and analyze the "Worm" monsters to strengthen their machines, as reflected by the [[Master Guide 3 card storylines#The Invasion of the "Worms" Intensifies|''Master Guide 3 card storylines]]. * "Shadow of the Six Samurai - Shien" wears the necklace of "Legendary Six Samurai - Shinai". * A figure looking exactly like "The Grim Reaper" from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX appears in the artwork of "Arduous Decision", a card used in Yu-Gi-Oh!. * Despite their English flavor text, the Japanese lores of "Kozaky" and "Woodborg Inpachi" do not mention "Dark World"; rather, they translate to "Demon World". * In the original manga and the few first arcs of Yu-Gi-Oh!, Fusion Monsters were not cards, but were simply two cards placed on top of one another that rendered a new holographic monster. * In Yu-Gi-Oh! The Falsebound Kingdom, the three "Blue-Eyes White Dragon"s are named Azrael, Ibris, and Djibril. * Normal Monsters used by Joey Wheeler that were printed in Legendary Collection 4 Mega-Pack have their flavor text written as though Joey is reading the card in his dubbed Brooklyn accent. * The character Nightshroud appears in the artwork of "Speed Spell - The End of the Storm". * The anime card "Excalibur" doubles the equipped monster's original ATK. Over a decade a later, the monster "Heroic Champion - Excalibur" was released, whose own effect can double its original ATK. * The names of the Seven Barian Emperors are corrupted versions of the names of the stars that form the Big Dipper. * In the anime, the effect of "Fake Explosion" could Summon any Level 5 monster, explaining why "Zaborg the Thunder Monarch" appears in its artwork. * "Berserk Gorilla", two "Fluff Tokens", "Battle Warrior" and "Card Blocker" appear in the artwork of "Sneak Exploder". * "Garlandolf, King of Destruction" and "Divine Grace - Northwemko" wear the same amulet/medallion as the monsters of the "Djinn of Rituals" series do. * The kanji 忠 on the armor of "Hero of the East" means "loyalty." * The same unnamed molten monster has appeared on one Trap Card with "Chaos" in its name in every anime series since Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. The cards are "Chaos Burst", "Chaos Bloom" and "Chaos Return". * "Satellaknight Unukalhai" was transformed into "Shadoll Lizard" by a curse. * The written Japanese anime lore of "Toon World" in Yu-Gi-Oh! is actually identical to its first OCG printing, despite the vast difference in effects. See all trivia >Category:Templates